In a wireless communication system, air link resources generally include bandwidth over time or code over time. The air link resource that transports data and/or voice traffic is called a traffic channel. The design of the traffic channel, e.g., how to partition the bandwidth over time available and how to allocate the partitioned bandwidth over time between competing users, is important, as the traffic channel generally occupies the major portion of the system's air link resource.
A plurality of users, e.g., wireless terminals, throughout the cells of the system will be operating concurrently and will request use of the traffic channel for the transmission of data and/or voice traffic, e.g. segments of the traffic channel(s) of the system. The number and type of users will vary in the system over time and compete for those air link resources. The levels of resource requested by different types of users, e.g., a wireless data terminal vs a cell phone will also vary. The level of resource requested by a single user will change over time, e.g. a wireless terminal may transition between states from a sleep state to a hold state to an on state, with each state requiring different levels of resources. The levels of performance tolerated, requested, or required by different users in terms of: acceptable signal-to-noise levels, tolerated error rates, tolerated delays between requests for resources and grants of resources, power requirements, and burst data rates may also vary. The location of the user, e.g., wireless terminal, with respect to: the base station, adjacent cell/sector introducing interference, and obstructions may influence the selection of how to divide and allocate the available air link resource.
Certain structures of traffic segments, e.g., more bandwidth per segment maybe more advantageous for one set of problems, while other types of structures, e.g., less bandwidth but for a longer time duration may be more beneficial to address other concerns.
Based upon the above discussion, it should be apparent that there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for segmenting and/or using communications resources.